Before He Cheats
by JamieluvsHHH
Summary: Mickie and Randy are engaged, but when he starts to get wondering eyes for another woman, she decides to set him straight before it gets out of hand.


Disclaimer: I own nobody mentioned. Title owned by Carrie Underwood and her song "Before He Cheats".

**

* * *

**She sat at the bar next to her fiance, arms crossed in front of her chest, and sighed. He was checking out that blonde bimbo Jillian Hall from across the club. He winked at her, causing the blonde to giggle and blush. 

Mickie wanted to do nothing more than to choke her right now... and him. How dare he flirt with someone else right in front of her! She knew he was a flirt, but this was just ridiculous

"Randy?". She said, tapping him on the shoulder, firmly, to get his attention. He looked over at her, annoyed.

"What?". He asked, angrily, looking her up and down like she was his enemy instead of his fiancee.

"Who are you staring at?". She asked, though she knew full well who he was looking at.

He turned back to Jillian and smirked. "Nobody, babe".

She groaned to herself and just sat there watching him, slowly sipping at her drink. She got to the bottom of the glass and finally decided that she couldn't take anymore of this. She needed to get away for a little bit before she lost her cool.

She tapped him on the shoulder again.

He groaned, obviously becoming frustrated by her and turned to her yet again. "What?". He said, loudly.

She rubbed her arms and shivered. "I'm cold".

He raised an eyebrow, confused. "I don't control the air conditioning in this place".

She rolled her eyes. "Well gimme your keys, I left my jacket in the car".

He groaned again, and dug into his pocket to retrieve the keys. "Here". He said, handing them to her.

She took them from him and slid off of the stool. She walked through the club, in search of an exit, running into her friends on the way.

"Hey, Mickie!". Candice said, smiling at her. "What's wrong?". She asked, noticing the upset look on her friends' face.

Mickie shook her head. "Nothing".

"Are you sure?". Amy asked, "You look like you're upset about something. You sure nothing's wrong?".

Mickie forced a smile. "It's nothing".

Amy and Candice both looked at each other, knowing something was certainly wrong.

Candice noticed the keys in her hand. "Where are you going? Leaving Randy here?".

Mickie laughed, shaking her head. "No, I'm just going to get my jacket. I'll be back". She walked past them, and out the door to the parking lot.

How could he? Was he really that selfish that he was willing to risk their relationship for other women?

Of course he was. He's Randy Orton, "lady thriller". The only thing he lives for is sex, and wrestling. How come she wasn't on that list of things he lived for?

As she continued to walk through the parking lot, she started becoming more and more angry until she reached his car. She wanted to push all of the negative thoughts she was having out, but couldn't. She knew him too well, she had been down this road with her last boyfriend, and she refused to go through it again.

She could just imagine what he was doing right now. Whatever he was doing, it was most likely with Jillian. She could just imagine her in his arms, dancing a little too close for comfort.

Her hands started to shake at the thought, and she looked down at them, looking at the glistening keys. Without thinking, she took the tip of the key and drug it across his car door, scraping off the black paint. Once she was finished, there was a long white streak on the door and she frowned to herself.

If she wanted Randy to learn his lesson, than she was going to have to do something better than this. Something that would definitely let him know that she was not going to tolerate being cheated on. She took the key, using all the power she could muster, and stuck it into his front tire. She did the same to the other three and sighed as she watched the last tire deflate.

It _still_ wasn't enough. God knows what he was in there doing with that vile woman, and she wanted to get her revenge. She thought for a moment, then remembered the baseball bat that he kept in the trunk.

She walked around to the back of the car and opened the trunk, smiling at the wooden bat in front of her. Why he kept that thing in the trunk, she'll never know, but right now, she was glad he did. She picked it up, examining it before slamming the trunk down.

She walked back to the door on the driver's side and positioned to swing the bat, but stopped. Did she really want to do this? His car was already destroyed, this would probably be too much. She lowered the bat, and let it fall to the ground. She didn't even get her jacket, just started back towards the club.

Once she got inside, she quickly regretted _not_ smashing his car to pieces.

There he was, clear as day, kissing Jillian in the middle of the club. She turned on her heels and started to walk out again, running into Amy and Candice who had obviously seen what was going on too.

Amy grabbed her arm. "I'm so sorry, Mickie". She said, sadly.

Mickie smirked and shook it off. "It's okay. If he wants to play games, then we'll play games. It's just too bad that he chose to play with a bitch who's gonna play back". She got free of her grip and continued to walk, with her friends following nervously behind her.

When she got outside to his car, she picked up the baseball bat that she had left behind.

"Mickie, don't!". Cried Candice.

"No! If he wants to break my heart, I'm going to break his fucking windows!". She said, angrily, slamming the bat into his side window. She did the same to the other and then smashed in his back and front windows, the glass shattering everywhere.

She threw the bat down and unlocked the front door, without coming in contact with the sharp glass, she leaned in and started carving her name into his seat with the key. She grabbed her jacket that was lying in the backseat, and slammed the door shut. She shook the jacket to get the glass off of it and threw it on, bending down to pick up the bat again.

She turned to her friends who were shocked by her actions, and then she turned back to look at the car, or what was left of it anyways.

"That oughta teach him not to fuck with me". She said, smiling. She leaned the bat on her shoulder and walked back into the club.

Randy and Jillian were standing in a corner now, hugging. He caught sight of Mickie coming so he pushed her off of him.

"Later". He whispered to her. He then looked at Mickie, confused. "What the hell took you so long? And why do you have my bat?".

"I can't believe you would give up on everything we had for this... tramp". Mickie said, bitterly.

Jillian gasped. "Excuse me?".

Mickie looked over at her, grimacing. "Nobody was talking to you, bitch. This is between me and my _ex_ fiance".

Randy looked at her, shocked. "You don't mean that".

She nodded her head. "Oh, I mean that more than you will ever know. I'm out of here".

Randy laughed. "You came with me, you can't leave without me. Now, give me my keys".

Mickie walked over to Jillian and raised her arm up high, dropping the keys into her cup, causing the drink to splash all over the blonde. She then turned to Randy again.

"Get them yourself, you bastard". She walked past them and out of the club. He followed her outside, screaming her name, screaming for her to come back. But, she wasn't turning around. Then, she heard him yelling at the sight of his destroyed car.

"What the fuck!? Mickie! Get back here you bitch!". He yelled.

Still carrying the bat, she used her free hand to flip him off and she kept walking down the street.

The wedding may be off, but atleast she saved her heart from being broken again, and Randy had learned that next time, he should really think before he cheats.


End file.
